Smiles
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: “Logan?” She queried sleepily. “Not anymore.” He mumbled as the small black object sank over the edge as it slipped from his grasp. Ah.. give it a go, reviews and flames welcome. MA implied. Minor cursing, though has already censored them out.


**A/N: I suppose this could be added to my one shots of the 'White got blew up with helicopter' scenario... but it is just a fluffy hint to Max/Alec. Either way, read and review. Theres a reason why anonymous review is enabled. Flames appreciated too.**

**There shouldn't be any - but any spelling, or grammer mistakes are my own. It's terribly early in the morning. Arg arg.**

**Disclaimer: What!? Do i look like i can even afford toothpaste! Yes.. but not Dark Angel. grr.**

* * *

Scars.

Alec had scars; his kept filtered through his jackass–happy go lucky façade.

She had plenty of them too, as did anyone.

Anyone raised in an electric fenced nursery.

Anyone who ate every scrap of food from his or her plate in fear of punishment at four years old, no matter how disgusting or foul it tasted.

Anyone that knew, that any single moment of obvious weakness or vulnerability would result in a beating. Well… something far more along the lines of torture.

But hey, life was life no matter what you were dealt.

You just had to live with it, figure shit out and keep yourself sane.

"You've been up here a while." The hairs on the back of Max's neck stood on end when Alec's voice finally broke the eerie silence atop of the Space Needle. The deep husky tones tickling her ears and places that almost made a blush creep onto her sleep deprived face.

"Observant of you." She quirked, eyes still roaming the buildings far beneath her aimlessly.

"Logan says one of his sources has some resources that might benefit our…cause." He sighed, moving slowly to sit down beside her at the edge. "Said he'd like to speak with you personally." Max raised an eyebrow and turned to face the man aside her. Her head resting on the forearms that folded across her raised knees.

"Logan-smogan." Alec narrowed his eyes as a smirk flitted across his own weary features. "Look, I know he's trying to help – but for one, lousy half hour can I at least just not have to think about Logan?" Turning to rest her chin outwards at the city again, Max closed her eyes. "I'm not blind Alec. I know he follows me around like lovesick pup. Always has to speak privately with me. Always gets high and mighty...irritates most of our Manticorians…" She paused and sighed as she re-opened her eyes to the city lights.

"Is this why I found your pager scattered across the concrete?" He whispered, eyes gesturing downwards with a mischievous glint.

"It wasn't me. Shh." She smirked back, eyes maintaining her amusement.

They both sat there for another twenty minutes in companionable silence, taking in the silent night breeze like a caress. Until his cell broke the peace.

"Logan?" She queried sleepily.

"Not anymore." He mumbled as the small black object sank over the edge as it slipped from his grasp.

Max in turn raised her brow again and gave him a questioning look.

"Wasn't you?" She played along, knowing the answer all ready.

"Not at all…you know, strong winds up here...cell phones get knocked outta peoples hands." He theorised, comical expression on his face as he gestured with his hands.

"Totally." She chuckled, the calm air still lapping lightly as her long tresses.

Alec let himself take her in and he moved closer to her, an arm wound around her shoulders. "Shark DNA aside, when was the last time you slept Maxie?" He felt her shrug, a mumble as she found the comfortable spot in his side. "C'mon, lets get you home…. or to bed, something." Max moved to look him in the eye.

"If you make one single sex implication I will toss you off this ledge Alec." He laughed lightly and tugged her up with him to her feet.

"I'm asking you to sleep, not sleep with me." His arm still around her shoulders as he guided them towards the broken window.

"You know we're both gonna have to get new cell phones from somewhere now." She moved from him to pull herself into the dark top-level room of the 'Needle, moving out of the way when Alec pulled himself through.

"If we could live without them in Manticore, then I'm sure we'll be fine." His eyes sparkled in what little light the room could offer from the broken windows illuminated with faint moonlight.

Shrugging Max found herself back under his arm as they began to descend the staircase.

"You've got milk at your place right?" His voice had that deep edge to it again, it made her nervous but at the same time peaked with excitement.

"Yeah, Sketchy scored me some yesterday. I totally owe him." She made a mental note to find the blonde haired ordinary tomorrow at the earliest, give him what money she owed. There was no way she could take milk for free in this world.

"Awesome." Alec smiled. All for milk? Definitely. A cat took simple pleasure in the little things sometimes and he was no exception. Neither was Max. "Blanket?" Max laughed and hugged his torso as they trudged down the steps.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, it's too small for your lanky ass." She bit back the giggle that caught in her throat, he sounded like a little boy ready for bedtime stories and a nightlight the way he was asking her.

"Huh? I've been promoted to better than the sofa?" His eyes glowed dangerously like he was analysing prey.

"No, just the heater went bust Tuesday and I could use a human…part human blanket." She teased. God Logan would take a fit if he knew she was actually flirting with Alec.

"Oh. Well I'd be honoured to be our leaders personal…blanket." The swat to the head he expected, but he didn't expect the arms around him to tighten as they neared the lower levels of the tower.

"You better be smart ass."

* * *

See, short and fluffy. Not me at all, no smut either.. i'm sure i'll fill that void at a later date. 


End file.
